An MRI apparatus is an imaging apparatus which magnetically excites nuclear spin of an object placed in a static magnetic field with a radio frequency (RF) pulse having the Larmor frequency and reconstructs an image based on magnetic resonance (MR) signals emitted from the object due to the excitation.
In the field of MRI, a Dixon method is known as a technique of suppressing fat, i.e., technique of generating a fat-suppressed image by using difference in magnetic resonance frequency between fat and water. Note that a fat-suppressed image may be referred to as a water image or a W image. According to the Dixon method, a water-suppressed image (referred to as a fat image or an F image) can also be generated together with a water image.
Meanwhile, in the field of MRI, an imaging technique called “computed imaging” has been developed in recent years. In the computed imaging, tissue parameters, such as a longitudinal relaxation time T1 or a transverse relaxation time T2 are computed from data acquired in actual imaging. Then, an image corresponding to an arbitrary sequence parameter such as an arbitrary echo time TE, which is different from a sequence parameter applied in the actual imaging, is computed based on the computed tissue parameters and acquired data of MR signals. Hereinafter, an image obtained by computation is referred to as a computed image.